Dernier Arrêt
by Laemia
Summary: Orphée, il avait perdu sa go parce qu'il s'était retourné. Bah, Demyx, il comptait pas se retourner. Ça allait bien se passer. Il allait le ramener. / UA, Zemyx, Défi Halloween


**Salut !**

**Ceci est un défi d'Halloween lancé avec les copains Milou, Leptiloir, Syln et SisYa. Le but c'était d'écrire sur le thème d'Orphée.**

**J'ai juré de faire un truc court. Comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude, ça vaaaaaa !**

**Bon Orphée c'est un musicien donc forcément ça m'a fait penser à Demyx.**

* * *

Il faisait sombre dans le bus. Les lumières pâles allumées au plafond projetaient plus d'ombres qu'elles n'en dissipaient. Demyx souffla, essaya d'étirer ses longues jambes, en vain. Trop étroites, ces places ! En même temps, pour entasser tout ce monde... Ils devraient peut-être faire des arrivées de bus plus fréquentes et des véhicules plus spacieux. Ah, mais y avait qu'un seul chauffeur sur la ligne, nan ? Faudrait penser à embaucher dis donc, mais qui voudrait d'un taf pareil ? Il s'était un peu renseigné avant de venir et bof.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva, traversa son voisin de gauche, pâle parce que mort, qui ne réagit pas, puis se dirigea vers le chauffeur qui sifflotait l'air de jazz passant à la radio.

« Hé, m'sieur. On arrive quand au bateau ? »

Le vieux se gratta la barbe, le regarda d'un regard de vieux, un peu rude et avec des croûtes au coin des yeux.

« Quel bateau ?

-Bah, il faut un bateau pour traverser le... le... »

Ah, merde, il avait lu le nom, pourtant ! Zexion avait même appelé son cactus comme ça ! Demyx comptait bien le ramener avant que la pauvre plante se fane.

« Ah, le Styx ? proposa Charon.

-Ouais, ça !

-On est dessus, jeune homme.

-C'est un bus qui roule sur l'eau ? »

Mais les cahots de la route mal entretenues lui soufflaient le contraire. Le bus bringuebala un peu et les lumières de l'habitacle clignotèrent. Charon souffla ce qui ressemblait à un fantôme de rire.

« Non ok, j'vois la confusion. Ça fait un moment qu'on a bétonné le fleuve pour faire une route et qu'on m'a collé derrière un volant. Plus pratique pour transporter tout ce monde. Trop de gens qui meurent, tu sais ? Ça commençait à bouchonner sur le quai... Bientôt, faudra peut-être un train, ou un autre truc que vous les vivants vous inventerez.

-J'savais pas.

-Faut dire, ça fait longtemps que personne est revenu des Enfers pour raconter.

-Huuum, j'essaierai de le dire aux gens, mais je suis pas sûr qu'ils me croiront. »

Quoique s'il revenait avec Zexion, ils seraient bien forcés d'accorder quelque crédit à son histoire.

Charon le dévisagea de son œil torve.

« Sérieusement gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? J'en transporte des fois, des types qui ont trouvé que ce moyen pour se suicider, mais t'as pas l'air d'être le genre.

-Nan, je viens récupérer mon mec ! »

Demyx n'avait pas été triste, pas vraiment. Il n'avait ni pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle, ni à l'enterrement. On le regardait de travers quand il disait « c'est pas grave, je vais le ramener ». Le frère de Zexion avait voulu lui casser la gueule même à un moment, mais Demyx faisait souvent cet effet aux gens avec sa tête à claques. Il lui en voulait pas.

Charon soupira, se gratta encore la barbe. Il sentait le moisi et la cigarette. Il avait l'air de connaître la rengaine.

« Gamin, allez. Si tu vas là-bas, tu ressortira pas.

-Y a des gens qui sont sortis ! »

Nouveau soupir, de sa voix un peu grinçante. La vache, on aurait dit qu'il allait canner à tout instant. En même temps bon, le type avait l'âge de l'humanité. Normal.

Dehors, juste la route et des champs. Des champs de quoi, d'ailleurs ? La nuit, aussi. Demyx regarda machinalement son portable : il était midi et il captait pas.

« Nan, mon gars... Y en a eu deux. Hercule, déjà, mais bon. Tu me rappelles plutôt l'autre garçon, Orphée.

-Ouais, j'ai lu sa bio sur Wikipédia !

-Wikiquoi ? Laisse tomber. Il avait le même genre de trucs à cordes dans le dos.

-Ah ! »

Demyx fit fièrement passer sa cithare sur ses genoux – il s'était accroupi en squat à côté du chauffeur – souriant de toutes ses dents.

« J'vous joue un air ?

-C'est gentil mais non merci.

-C'est Orphée qui m'a inspiré. On dirait pas en me voyant mais vous savez, mon mec, il est grave cultivé, il me racontait tout le temps des histoires de mythes. C'était grave bien. C'est un peu ma muse, ça m'inspire grave pour les chansons que j'écris. »

Charon avait les yeux blancs comme sous le coup d'une cataracte, pourtant il paraissait y voir clair. Très clair, même, un peu trop. Ça expliquait peut-être son air ronchon.

« J'suis un peu bête, vous savez ? poursuivit Demyx. Mais j'aime bien. Les gens intelligents sont souvent tristes, j'ai remarqué.

-Pas si bête que ça, alors... marmonna le vieux chauffeur. Tu sais, Orphée est reparti tout seul. Il a pas réussi à ramener sa go. »

Demyx gloussa.

« Quoi ? C'est pas drôle.

-Vous connaissez pas Wikipédia mais vous dites « sa go » !

-Des fois je parle aux suicidés qui prennent le bus. J'crois qu'j'ai pris des expressions de là-haut. Heureusement, nan ? Je parlerais encore en vieux grec sinon.

-Ouais pas con. »

Demyx n'en avait jamais entendu parler, des gens qui prenaient le bus pour les Enfers dans le but de mourir, mais ça faisait sens : pourquoi souffrir en se jetant d'un pont ou sous un train lorsqu'on pouvait simplement attendre qu'on nous emmène bien sagement à destination ?

« Mais vous en faites pas ! J'ai lu les trucs. Orphée s'est retourné alors qu'Hadès lui a dit de pas le faire. J'aurais juste à pas me retourner. »

Pour une raison qui échappa au musicien, Charon lui jeta un regard désespéré. Pourtant, lui trouvait sa logique infaillible.

« Écoute, gamin, je t'aime bien. Je vais te déposer là et je viendrais te chercher quand je retournerais sur Terre, ok ? Tu vas aller faire ton deuil gentiment à la surface. Ça passera, tu verras... Et puis tu le retrouvera bien assez tôt, ton amour.

-Non ! »

Pour la première fois, une chape de chagrin l'étrangla presque. La vache, c'était pas agréable. Plus jamais ça.

« Non, répéta Demyx. Vous savez, Orphée, il a jamais pu refaire de musique après la mort de sa femme. Plus jamais de la vie. J'veux pas ça. Et si jamais j'arrive pas à repartir avec Zexion, ben... Autant rester ici, quoi. »

Et il haussa les épaules, parce qu'il haussait toujours les épaules face à tout ce qui se présentait, mais le geste lui procura une sensation bizarre. Une sensation horrible. Il la rejeta. Non merci. Ça irait. Tout se finissait toujours bien pour lui, malgré les galères. Il allait le ramener.

« Oh, gamin... C'est comme tu veux. »

De la pitié. Demyx aimait pas ça, ni la façon dont ça le faisait se sentir. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, puis dans la poche de son jean, en sortit à la hâte son paquet tout écrasé.

« Eh, Charon, tu veux une clope ?

-Allez, envoie.

-C'est loin encore ?

-Plus trop, fit-il en tendant sa main parcheminée pour prendre le bâton de tabac. T'as le temps de profiter de ta cigarette, puis on y est. »

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta avec une telle brusquerie que Demyx s'en retrouva les fesses par terre.

« C'est pas fait pour les vivants » eut le temps de plaisanter Charon avant que les morts ne commencent à se lever de leurs sièges.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un bruit d'air qui s'échappe. Bientôt, Demyx fut traversé par une dizaine de masses blanches et brumeuses, sans en ressentirent le moindre embarras. Chelou, toutes ces personnes mortes qui lui passaient dessus sans y accorder d'importance, mais bon. Est-ce que Zexion reviendrait transparent dans le monde des vivants ? Il pouvait s'y accoutumer, honnêtement. Mieux que rien. Il l'aimait comme il était.

« Ok, et maintenant ?

-Tu les suis, expliqua Charon, jusqu'à ce que tu vois un château. Ça ressemble un peu à... Tu vois ces sculptures que font les gosses à la plage avec du sable humide ? Pareil mais tout noir.

-Il est sympa, Hadès ? »

Haussement d'épaules.

« C'est un bon patron, mais il est un peu... C'est un Dieu, quoi. Ces types sont un peu déconnectés de la réalité. Il aime bien la musique, alors t'as peut-être tes chances.

-Merci, mec !

-Bonne chance, gamin. Bonne chance... »

Il semblait pas trop croire en la réussite de son entreprise, mais le constat n'ébranla pas le vivant. Il avait l'habitude. La seule personne qui avait crû en lui, c'était Zexion, après tout. L'avis des autres, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Il descendit, son cithare sur l'épaule et la fleur au fusil. L'arrêt de bus tout petit faisait un peu pitié. Le bus de Charon effectua un demi-tour et disparut dans les ténèbres. Autour de lui, le vide, le pathétique abri, et une masse d'âme en route vers leur dernière demeure.

Il leur emboîta le pas.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Demyx croisa Cerbère. Il l'avait pas vu à l'aller, tiens. Il rentra aussi dans une foule de mort qui prenaient le chemin en sens inverse pour entrer aux Enfers.

L'animal à trois têtes le dévisagea de ses six yeux glacés. C'était un joli staff, massif et tout. Le chien de garde cliché, quoi, mais il ne paraissait pas excessivement agressif.

« Tu vas me laisser passer hein, mon pote ? Ton maître a dit que tu devais. »

Le chien ne bougea pas. Demyx décida de prendre ça pour un oui. Au pire, quoi ? Son âme ferait demi-tour parce qu'il aurait été déchiqueté par trois paires de mâchoires. Allez... Il passa devant. Cerbère le surveilla, sans plus. Le vivant décida que ce serait tenter le diable que d'essayer de caresser le toutou.

Déjà au fond de la vallée vide, il apercevait l'arrêt de bus en verre, avec son petit banc minable, exacte réplique de ceux qui se trouvaient dans son quartier, les graffitis en moins.

Il vit Charon et son bus lorsqu'il approcha. Le Passeur avait l'air de s'octroyer une pause clope entre deux tournées de fantômes silencieux. Quand il regarda Demyx, il n'y eut pas de pitié dans ses yeux, juste de la tristesse sincère. Le jeune home lui en fut reconnaissant. Il triturait la bandoulière de son cithare en avançant.

« Alors ? »

Demyx haussa les épaules.

« Un type sympa. Un peu asocial. T'as raison, il aime bien la musique.

-Faut dire, il en entend pas beaucoup dans le coin, commenta le vieux en tapotant sa cigarette pour virer les cendres. Tu veux en parler ? »

Demyx ne refusait jamais de parler, il aimait trop ça. Pour une fois, les mots eurent du mal à trouver la sortie. Il avait pas l'habitude de la tristesse.

« J'ai fais mon speech à Hadès, j'ai un peu joué d'la musique, tout ça. Il a pas dit oui mais il a pas dit non, et puis il a amené Zexion. Et Zexion a dit qu'il préférait rester ici. »

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importante.

« Je suis désolé, mon gars. En même temps, j'peux comprendre. C'est pas joli, ce qui se passe en ce moment.

-Ouais bah... Ouais. »

En effet, pas trop beau. Espérance de vie réduite à cinquante ans pour les plus chanceux. Quarante degrés l'été en zone tempérée. Et les autres trucs qu'il évitait de regarder aux infos, les exodes, l'augmentation du niveau de la mer, tout ça... Zexion regardait, lui. Tous les jours.

« Hadès a dit que c'était bientôt la fin du monde, lâcha Demyx.

-Il a pas le droit de le dire, normalement. Puis ces Dieux, ils exagèrent toujours tout... C'est juste la fin de l'humanité. Le monde ira bien sans vous, et sans eux. »

Demyx hocha la tête.

« Ok.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? demanda platement Charon en finissant sa clope. Vous les mortels, vous paniquez pour moins que ça, d'habitude.

-Bah, je suis triste pour les gens que j'aime, je suppose, mais c'est pas plus mal, peut-être. Y a trop de gens méchants. Zexion avait du mal à supporter, mais j'pensais pas à ce point. Je pensais que, tant qu'on était ensemble, ça lui suffisait, malgré tout le reste. Ça me suffisait, à moi. »

Il se sentait floué. Trahis. Il avait fait tout ce chemin... Et le voilà comme un con avec son morceau de bois sur l'épaule, là, et ses godasses sales au pied, tout seul comme un chien errant tout miteux. Tout triste. Eh bah vivement la fin du monde putain.

« Il est mort de quoi ?

-Oh, il s'est trompé sur le dosage de ses médicaments. »

Il aurait dû le voir venir. Comment il faisait pour encore tenir debout avec cette impression qu'il allait se déchirer en deux ?

« Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde disait, par pudeur. J'ai jamais été intelligent, alors j'ai pas compris. Je croyais vraiment que c'était ça. Qu'il s'était _trompé_. Comme si Zexion pouvait se tromper. »

Il avait compris en voyant le fantôme de son petit ami. Le sourire éclatant sur son visage, le genre qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Il se sentait désolé de ne pas lui avoir suffi. Alors Demyx avait tourné le dos. Contrairement à Orphée, il ne s'était pas retourné, et pourtant il repartait seul, lui aussi.

Charon hocha la tête avec sobriété. Sans doute rien de nouveau pour lui. Des siècles et des siècles qu'il voyait passer l'humanité, dans sa barque, puis dans son bus, avec leurs histoires tragiques et heureuses à faire pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant, gamin ? »

La main de Demyx se resserra sur la bandoulière de l'instrument qui ne lui servirait plus jamais. Il lui adressa un sourire plein de dents et sans vie.

« Ça paie bien, ça, chauffeur de bus ? »

* * *

**Hum... **

**Si j'avais pas dit "je fais court" et pas eu trop la flemme, j'aurais sûrement décrit plus longuement le passage de Demyx aux Enfers. Ça aurait rajouté de la tragédie à l'histoire. Et des souvenirs de lui et Zexion quand ils étaient vivants. Bon, peut-être un jour. J'aime bien comme ça aussi.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
